2015/June
June 1 Instagram :"La vie en rose #cheektocheektour #hollywoodbowl #nighttwo" 6-1-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter Arriving at LAX Airport in Los Angeles 6-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg 6-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 6-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg 6-1-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 004.jpg June 2 Instagram :"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be La Vie Rose. Thank you MARNI for the beautiful dress" 6-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be La Vie Rose. Thank you MARNI for the… https://instagram.com/p/3bphiBJFCb/" Leaving Nikola Tesla International Airport in Surčin 6-2-15 Leaving Belgrado-Nikola Tesla Airport in Surčin 001.jpg 6-2-15 Leaving Belgrado-Nikola Tesla Airport in Surčin 002.jpg 6-2-15 Leaving Belgrado-Nikola Tesla Airport in Surčin 003.jpg Toro Latin GastroBar in Belgrade 6-2-15 Bar in Belgrade 001.jpg 6-2-15 Bar in Belgrade 002.jpg 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg June 3 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 6-3-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 6-3-15 Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 002.jpg 6-3-15 Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 003.jpg June 4 Instagram :"✌️" 6-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg June 6 At Grand Irish Pub in Zlatibor 6-6-15 At Grand Irish Pub in Zlatibor 001.jpg 6-6-15 At Grand Irish Pub in Zlatibor 002.jpg June 7 Instagram Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 6-7-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg Out and about in Belgrade 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 002.jpg 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 003.jpg Arriving at Nikola Tesla International Airport in Surčin 6-7-15 Arriving at Nikola Tesla International Airport in Belgrade 001.jpg 6-7-15 Arriving at Nikola Tesla International Airport in Belgrade 002.jpg 6-7-15 Arriving at Nikola Tesla International Airport in Belgrade 003.jpg Leaving Heathrow Airport in London 6-7-15 Leaving Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg Leaving Langham Hotel in London 6-7-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg 6-7-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg Leaving a Yoga Studio in London 6-7-15 Leaving a Yoga Studio in London 001.jpg June 8 Instagram Twitter :"This is why my fans are different from other fans. Our bond over life, love, and identity, after it… https://instagram.com/p/3q5JEvpFMe/" :"Coffee w/ monsters outside the Langham. London punk babies lined up celebrating our return to one… https://instagram.com/p/3rBPoFJFLL/" Leaving Langham Hotel in London 6-8-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg 6-8-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg 6-8-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg Leaving Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 6-8-15 Leaving Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 001.jpg 6-8-15 Leaving Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 002.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Royal Albert Hall WellChild Backstage Benefit Gala 6-8-15 Backstage at WellChild Gala in London 001.jpg 6-8-15 Backstage at WellChild Gala in London 002.jpg 6-8-15 Backstage concert at RAH in London 001.jpg Leaving Royal Albert Hall in London 6-8-15 Leaving Royal Albert Hall in London 001.jpg June 9 Instagram Twitter :"So happy for Tim, Jimmy and everyone at @AppleMusic + Beats1. I'm excited to be a part of it. ❤️��" 6-9-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Francesco Scognamilio https://instagram.com/p/3tt_O9JFHK/" :"Hey everybody! Don't worry about Tony, he's ok! That's just showbiz sometimes. We'll catch u next time, we got you! ❤️" Philip Treacy Shop in London 6-9-15 Arriving at Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 At Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg The Box Nightclub in Soho 6-9-15 Arriving at The Box Nightclub in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving The Box Nightclub in London 001.jpg Leaving Langham Hotel in London 6-9-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 6-9-15 Arriving at a Yoga Studio in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 001.JPG 6-9-15 Leaving Bikram Highbury & Islington Studio in London 002.jpg At One Of A Kind Store in London 6-9-15 At One Of A Kind Store in London 001.jpg The Crobar in London 6-9-15 At The Crobar in Soho 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving The Crobar in London 001.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving The Crobar in London 002.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving The Crobar in London 003.jpg 6-9-15 Leaving the Crobar in London 004.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Royal Albert Hall This show was cancelled due to Tony becoming ill with the flu. June 10 Instagram Twitter :"@helenium same darling, we'll all be ok as long as we hold eachother" Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in London :Set list: #"Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" 6-10-15 At Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in London 001.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in London 002.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in London 001.jpg Leaving Langham Hotel in London 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 001.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 002.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Langham Hotel in London 003.jpg Philip Treacy Shop in London 6-10-15 Arriving at Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 001.jpg 6-10-15 Leaving Philip Treacy Shop in London 002.jpg Alexander McQueen Exhibition at Victoria & Albert Museum in London 6-10-15 Alexander McQueen Exhibition at Victoria & Albert Museum in London 001.jpg Luton Airport Gaga was seen boarding a private plane. 6-10-15 Luton Airport 001.JPG 6-10-15 Luton Airport 002.JPG June 11 Instagram :"When I first met her she had almost no strength in her legs. So proud of my friend @emmac_94 and how much progress she's been making. Now that's bravery! #EmotionRevolution" 6-11-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Read Emma's personal story on @btwfoundation website at http://bit.ly/EmmaBTWF and take the survey to join the #EmotionRevolution !" 6-11-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"When I first met her she had almost no strength in her legs. So proud of my friend @emmac_94 and how… https://instagram.com/p/3zjPFPpFMC/" :"Read Emma's personal story on btwfoundation website at http://bit.ly/1Ghoh9C and take the survey to… https://instagram.com/p/3zjfL4JFMh/" June 12 Instagram Twitter :"Alexander McQueen jacket, worn with an archive Philip Treacy hat previously worn by Isabella Blow.… https://instagram.com/p/31JN24pFFd/" :"#Baku2015 Opening Ceremony, see you in an hour! LIVE STREAM: https://www.youtube.com/user/baku2015" :"What an honor to have a few moments with the world watching. Could you imagine. What would you say? https://instagram.com/p/31h95YJFH-/" 2015 Baku 1st European Games: Opening Ceremony Performance :Set list: #"Imagine" 6-12-15 Performance at 2015 Baku European Games in Baku 001.jpg 6-12-15 Performance at 2015 Baku European Games in Baku 002.jpg GHt66793.jpg Backstage 6-12-15 Backstage performance at 2015 Baku Opening Ceremony in Baku 001.jpg June 13 Instagram :"Baku to the Bahamas. And we made it in time for the show tonight w Tony. Time for a ������������" 6-13-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I sang "Imagine" Words and Music By John Lennon for the Baku 2015 European Olympic Games" 6-13-15 Twitter 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Atlantis Paradise Island June 14 Out in Nassau 6-14-15 Out in Nassau 001.jpg At Cable Beach in Nassau At The Beach In Nassau, Bahamas-June 14 (With Haus Of Gaga's Members) (3).jpg At The Beach In Nassau, Bahamas-June 14 (With Haus Of Gaga's Members) (2).jpg At The Beach In Nassau, Bahamas-June 14 (With Haus Of Gaga's Members) (1).jpg June 15 Instagram :"��''" 6-15-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"''I'm marrying a Kinney, I know how to get cuntry." 6-15-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"@MisterBroRo because my mom took it on her phone" June 19 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Radio City Music Hall June 20 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Radio City Music Hall June 22 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Radio City Music Hall June 23 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Radio City Music Hall June 26 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Ravinia Festival June 27 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Ravinia Festival June 29 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Oakdale Theatre June 30 Cheek To Cheek Tour at Tanglewood Timeline